


Fire - Patient

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [72]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Fire, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic evening and a lesson in patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Touch of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy wants to curl up by the fire with Greg. He's less inclined. Part I of II; Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

When he saw the layout of the livingroom, he groaned his displeasure. "You know I hate this stuff," he muttered.

"Indulge me," Stacy urged. "It'll be worth the effort."

"It'd better be," he grumbled and poured himself a glass of Scotch.

Stacy shook her head, poured her own drink, then sat on the couch in front of the crackling fire. She patted the cushion next to her thigh, inviting House to sit beside her. "Sit with me. Drink with me. Come warm me up."

House arched an eyebrow at her, questioning her sanity, but planted himself on the couch anyway. When she scooched over, pressing herself against his side, he felt a ripple of heat through his body. That was different. Not bad, just different. He slid his arm around her shoulder and stared into the flames of the fire, thinking.

This was the first time he could recall sitting alone, with Stacy, just being with her. No television, no radio, no noise save the ambient sounds of the apartment and the neighborhood. He's not sure it's something he'd always want to do, but it's okay for now.

Stacy shifted beside him, leaning closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't figure out what it was about the scene, the way they were sitting that made him feel so relaxed and calm, but it was nice. "What did you drug me with?" he whispered against her hair.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile. "It's just me."

"Must be." A pause, then, "So, what next?"

"You'll see. Just wait." She patted his chest and kissed his jaw. "It gets better."


	2. Not a Virtue I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House realizes that Stacy's 'romantic' evening is really a lesson in patience. He's not the best student. Part II of II, continues from "A Touch of Romance;" Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

He was beginning to see through her clever ruse. She was trying to teach him patience. He wasn't interested in learning. He saw no need for patience in most instances. What did Stacy have in mind?

He waited with her head on his shoulder until he got bored (about thirty-three and a half seconds), then, "Stace-?"

"Patience, Greg," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't know how to be patient."

She smiled unwavering. "I have faith in you, Greg."

He grunted and frowned at the, sadly, empty glass on the table. More Scotch would help ease him through the boring waiting part. He was considering how to magically get Scotch into his glass when there was suddenly a warm hand rubbing the inside of his thigh.

Rather than speak and risk the disappearance of that wonderful attention, he said nothing and settled back into the couch. His eagle eyes tipped downward to catch sight of her hands - one on the inside of his thigh, the other hidden from his view, tucked between them. It had been some time since they'd done something like this. Not since those first couple weeks after she'd moved in. His groin was definitely asking why they _hadn't_. It was enjoying the attention quite a bit and, by extension, so was he.

He slipped his own hand around her back to curve around her breast and squeeze lightly. The soft moan she released told him he was on the right track. So, he squeezed again, a bit more firmly this time. She squeaked and rolled her shoulder into his chest.

"Patience is a virtue," she whispered against the scruff of his cheek.

He grunted. "Don't expect me to nurture it." He grabbed her hips and slid her into his lap. "If you're going to play with me, then play with me already." He exhaled his warm breath against her throat, urging her to step up the pace of her seduction.


End file.
